1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to manual back scratchers, and more particularly to a back scratcher and scrubber which offers substantially more control and pressure during scratching and scrubbing motion.
2. Prior Art
The general notion of a back scratcher is well known. Starting with bears rubbing their backs against trees, a broad variety of devices for relieving the itch and for scrubbing the back generally are well known.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,788 invented by Jordan which teaches a facile back scratcher and accompanying holder. The scratcher head includes a plurality of spaced tines extending therefrom which engage against the back. This device also includes a handle having an indentation which is thumb engageable for alignment purposes. However, very little in the way of additional rotational or lateral stability is provided thereby.
A broad array of ornamental and structure distinct back scratchers are also known to applicant as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. D392,424 issued to Burys PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D282,007 issued to McKinney PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D160,415 issued to Moser PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D311,605 issued to Clayton PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D266,280 issued to Toyama PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D280,449 issued to Colognori PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,146 issued to Chen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D312,145 issued to Murphy
However, nothing known to applicant in prior art teaches the unique combination of structural features in applicant's invention, i.e., an elongated arcuately formed stem having a handle disposed at one end and a brush-type scratching and scrubbing head disposed at the other. The arcuate configuration of the stem adapts remarkably well to the shoulders and back curvatures and the two-part handle arrangement provides significantly improved orientation and stability during use of the device.